


See You In My Dreams... [Poly Dream Team Oneshots]

by PurpleStarsGoFar



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Humor, Anxiety, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Best Friends, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, DreamSMP - Freeform, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Panic, Georgenap, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate Humor, Kissing, M/M, Minecraft, Multi, My First Fanfic, No Smut, Not Actually Unrequited Love, OT3, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Play Fighting, Polyamory, References to Depression, Romance, Sapnotfound - Freeform, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent, Separation Anxiety, Sleepiness, Slice of Life, Some Humor, Teasing, Video Game Mechanics, dream team, dreamnap, dreamnotfound, dreamnotnap, internalized polyphobia, poly dream team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleStarsGoFar/pseuds/PurpleStarsGoFar
Summary: I've literally never used this site but I wanted to try it out, so yeah. Have various Poly Dream Team oneshots! I don't write fics often so it might not be the best, but I hope you like them!!! :]
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 142





	1. Just Homies Vibing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ones shorter but it's pretty okay imo so I wanted to post it ♡

Dream yawned as he leaned back, falling into the blankets on Sapnap's bed.

"Yo, Dream, you're honking me up, dude!" Sapnap huffed, glancing back at him.

"I don't _careeeee!"_

George snickered from beside Dream before yanking at the blankets the floridian had previously covered himself in.

Dream yelled, although quietly, and sat up again. Positioning himself inbetween his two boyfriends once more. He rolled his eyes before returning his sight to the TV's screen.

"What are you even doing? Console gaming is dumb," Dream raised one of his eyebrows judgmentally.

Sapnap shrugged, not bothering to look at Dream a second time and continuing to play. "I dunno, thought it'd be fun."

"I mean atleast he's not screaming his head off, Dream, give him that," George lightly elbowed Dream.

Dream held back a laugh. Not wanting to encourage such a poor attempt at a joke. "That wasn't even a _good_ insult, try harder, dude!"

" ** _Damnnn_** ," Sapnap smirked, "sucks to suck, I guess!"

"I do **_not_** suck!" George crossed his arms. "Infact I could argue that I'm better than you eighty percent of the time!"

" _Only_ eighty? Aren't you generous," Sapnap responded sarcastically before he died.

The texan shut the game off and made a _click_ noise with his mouth, dropping the controller and groaning.

"So are we done with that now?" Dream asked.

Sapnap turned to him. "I mean, I guess, I'm too tired to keep playing, not gonna lie."

"Awwwww," George leaned over Dream's lap, mocking tone obvious in his voice, "does _owr wittle Sawwpy Nawwpy need a wittle sweep?"_

"Oh my God, George," Sapnap couldn't help the smile spreading across his face despite his attempts.

" _You guys are so cute_ ," Dream chuckled.

Both George and Sapnap turned red, immediately becoming flustered. The reaction only made Dream giggle more from amusement.

" _D-dude, that's gay_ ," Sapnap said.

"We're _literally_ dating, Sapnap," Dream responded.

He looked down to George who was now violently trying to hide his face behind his hands, failing to do so as per usual. Dream pulled George up, making the other shout as he pulled George into a hug.

"L-let go of me!" George stammered.

" _Nooooooopeeee~_ "

Dream smiled and lightly kissed George's cheek, making the other sputter out nonsensical noises that God himself probably couldn't even decipher.

"What the _**heck**_!?" Sapnap shouted, immediately jumping at Dream and pushing him backwards.

"Heheheh, _whaaattt_?~"

"Gimme a kiss too!" Sapnap pouted.

"Don't do it, don't do it, don't do it!" George jokingly chanted.

"Fine, c'mere, Sapnap," Dream smiled.

Sapnap leaned down to Dream's face, squeezing his eyes shut in anticipation.

Dream sighed and gave Sapnap a light kiss on his forehead. Sapnap immediately opened his eyes and grinned widely afterwards.

"YO LET'S GOOOOOO!!!! DREAM KISSIES!!!!!!!"

"You're overreacting," George said, "his kisses aren't amazing!"

"Prove it then, _Gogy_!~" Sapnap teased.

"Alright, bet-"


	2. Attention Seeking...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GeorgeNotFound Angst. That's the Tweet.  
> Also this isn't really? Finished, I guess? I might write a part two in the future idk.  
> (Also Brothers!Eret & Tubbo for the Soul)  
> (Internalized Polyphobia TW?,,)

George smiled anxiously as he walked next to his two friends, the cold air surrounded the three as they trailed down the road back to their homes.

 _Look what you've done..._ he thought to himself.

The sight of Dream and Sapnap beaten up a bit was nothing new, and infact had been all too common. But this time it was different. This time it was **_painful_**. Because George _didn't_ help.

He had twisted his ankle earlier that school day during P.E. while running from some other boys that he admittedly had ticked off. But that was pretty normal, _minus_ the twisting his ankle part.

He normally was able to help Sapnap and Dream in stupid schoolfights, but this time he _couldn't,_ and he blamed himself for it entirely.

Hell, he didn't know WHY Dream and Sapnap were even WALKING with him! George half expected them to kick him out of their friend group because his annoying, stupid attention seeking, self got them in _**ACTUAL**_ trouble this time!

"-Hey, George, that was pretty funny, _right_?!" Sapnap's voice pulled the boy out of his thoughts momentarily and he looked at him.

"O-oh, uh, yeah! _Super_ funny!" George grinned.

Sapnap smiled back at George excitedly, giving the other a rush of guilt.

_Look at him, he trusted you, George. He trusted you to always fight by his side but you couldn't and now his nose is busted. What if it's a permanent injury? What if he'll never smell again because you were selfish._

George looked away from Sapnap, disguising it as if he was looking into the shop windows next to him.

He fucked up bad. He fucked up so, so, so, so, so, so, SO bad. Once he gets home he's positive that Dream and Sapnap will block him on everything and avoid him no matter what. He knows they're good at acting they're all in Drama Club together! _(Wilbur-fucking- **Soot** COMPLIMENTED them on their acting skills as a group do you KNOW how big of a DEAL that is?!)_

"Anyways, what are you guys doing after school today?" Dream asked.

"Well I gotta finish my homework before I do shit or my parents are gonna fuckin' kill me," a loud groan came from Sapnap.

"If you need help I can try and help you cheat," Dream half joked.

"I'd take that offer but I've decided I'll only cheat when I'm older, sorry homie!" Sapnap shrugged.

"Well isn't that boring!" Dream said sarcastically before putting on a mocking tone. "Look at me! I'm Sapnap! I have _morals!_ I don't _cheat!_ But I _**DO** _set the local park on fire!"

"YO!" Sapnap shouted, reaching up and shoving his hands over Dream's mouth while looking around anxiously, " _don't say shit like that! I didn't get caught and I don't want to get caught!_ " He hissed.

Dream stood silent for a moment, staring down at the younger boy. Sapnap looked to Dream with confusion before he felt a wetness on his hands. He shrieked and pulled his hands back, cringing at his them as Dream violently began to wheeze.

"DUDE, WHAT THE FUCK THAT'S GROSS!!!"

"A-are you two okay over there?" George glanced to them.

"Yeah, we are," Sapnap said reluctantly, wiping his hands on Dream's coat.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Dream shouted through laughter.

"It's your freaking spit, you can take it back!" Sapnap said matter-of-factly before looking over to George.

The state of worry on the older's face was rather uncharacteristic of him. He also noticed that the other was quite intently staring at the bandage covering his nose.

"Hey, George are you okay?-"

" ** _Y-YEAH I'M FINE MY HOUSE IS LITERALLY RIGHT HERE, I'M GONNA GO, BYE-BYE!!!_** "

And with that George ran forward down the road and into his home. He slammed the door shut behind him and locked it. Heavy breaths left him as he leaned against the door, still trying to hold back tears.

_Attention seeking. Attention seeking. **Attention seeking. ATTENTION SEEKING.**_

"George?"

George's eyes flew open and he looked to the voice. Weakly smiling once he had remembered who the voice had belonged to.

"H-hey, Tubbo!"

"What's wrong, you're crying?"

George looked away from his younger brother. Cringing at the situation laid out before him.

"No reason, w-where's mom and dad?" He asked.

"Business trip. Again. Eret took a mental health day aswell as me, so they left her in charge while they're gone like normal. Either way I know you're _not_ okay," Tubbo glared.

"I-I just sprained my ankle at school, Tubbo, it's fine," George responded with a shaken tone.

"You _what?!_ " Eret said as he descended the stairs. "George are you okay!?"

"I'm older than you, I don't need to be patronized," George frowned, hugging onto himself.

"Did you _LIMP_ home!?" They gasped.

"Not entirely, at one point it got numb and Sapnap and Dream helped me when it originally happened so I honestly don't see the problem!" George held back the shout growing in his throat to the best of his ability.

"George we have to get you to a doctor!" Eret put a soft hand on George's cheek, forcing his older sibling to look at him.

" _I'd really prefer if we didn't..._ "

"George I am not allowing you to have a injury like this!"

" ** _WELL MAYBE I FUCKING DESERVE IT THIS TIME!_** " George shouted, pushing away from Eret and running up the stairs, the only thing stopping him from feeling the pain of his ankle being pure adrenaline.

"GEORGE, WAIT!-"

George ran down the upper stairs hallway and over to his bedroom. He locked the door behind him and threw off his backpack and coat before jumping onto his bed.

" _Jesus Christ, George, what was that?..._ " George groaned into his pillow.

He heard an expected knocking at his door, accompanied by the sound of Eret's worried voice.

"George, I'm sorry if I upset you!"

"You didn't!" George called back. "I just lashed out, I-I'm sorry!"

"D-do you need some time?..."

George paused, looking down to the floor. "Yeah..."

"Alright. I'll send Tubbo up to notify you for when I've made dinner, take care of yourself, alright? You're important!" Eret said.

And with that, George was left for himself.

That was a stupid overreaction...

_More attention seeking._

George cringed before he took a breath, trying to ground himself.

"You got this, George. Just... calm down, i-it's okay..." he sighed. "George why are you like this?... GOD...."

He rolled over in his bed, thoughts rushing through his head violently. He already went through this last night and he doesn't need to do this again.

He hasn't even told anyone. _Don't be stupid, George._

But he was stupid, so here he is. Passing out slowly and thinking...

\---

"George!"

" _George_!"

" ** _GEO_** \- Y'know what, screw it."

George groaned as he felt someone violently shaking his sleeping form.

"Wake up! There's food!"

George rubbed his eyes before looking to the voice again. Tubbo. _Again_.

" _How_ _did_?-"

"Schlatt taught me and Tommy how to pick locks last week!" Tubbo smiled.

"He what???" George squinted.

"Well, more specifically Tommy _asked_ him to teach us, tomato-tomato," Tubbo shrugged, "toma- to- Whatever, wake up! I wanna eat and Eret won't let me unless you're there!"

"Oh, sorry..." George chuckled at the younger's exaggerated pout, "let's go downstairs."

"Finally!"

George rolled over and began to stand up, forgetting about his ankle. He immediately screamed and fell to the carpet from the, well, _painful_ reminder.

"Oh, that's not good-" Tubbo cringed.

"YA'THINK!?" George responded.

"Here, let me help you up," Tubbo said.

Tubbo walked over to George, lifting his older brother up off the floor and helping him lean onto his shoulder.

The two travelled down the hall and the stairs, turning the corner into the dining room to see Eret finishing the placement of their dinner. A smile laid obvious on his face as he seemed to make a song and dance out of the process, twirling and humming away until he finally placed the last fork. She then bowed dramatically to a crowd that technically did exist, but didn't exactly care as much as they thought. Or, atleast George didn't care as much, Tubbo thoroughly enjoyed the show.

"That was amazing, Eret!" Tubbo said happily.

"Oh! Thank you, little guy!" Eret gave him a soft smile before looking to George. "I'm guessing you had a rest?"

"Yeah..." he responded, "I-I'm sorry again, Eret, I didn't mean to lash out. I've been having a bit of a shitty day, and... I apologize. I didn't mean to hurt you if I did, I just-"

"George, it's okay, I have rather thick skin and I know you didn't mean it! But... do you want to talk about what happened?"

Tubbo helped his brother to a seat before he and Eret sat down themselves. George's pain partially subsided as he took his weight off of his ankle. He welcomed the removal of pain with opened arms before responding.

"You know I'm not good at that," he chuckled.

Eret let out a sad breath in response as she pushed her hair out of the way of her sight. "Well, yes, but that's not a _good_ thing, y'know?"

Tubbo had already begun to dig into the spaghetti infront of them. "Y'know Eret's right, actually! It's a bit weird because out of all of us you actually talk a good bit more!"

George looked at Tubbo in disgust as the younger spoke with his mouth full.

" _Thanks for the advice..._ "

"Hey, George, I'm... I'm just gonna say it," Eret finally had grabbed onto their fork as they spoke, "are you gay?"

Tubbo immediately choked on his food, letting out a muffled sorry as they reached to their glass of water to try and stop hacking up a lung at the dinner table.

George waited for his little brother to gain the ability to breathe again before responding anxiously.

" _Maybe?_ "

"Ah, I see," Eret said, pausing for a second or two before smiling, "Bad owes me twenty bucks."

"W-WHAT?!"

"I'm joking, of course!" Eret laughed. "I'm proud of you, dude!"

" _I'm sure you are..._ " George rolled his eyes as he began eating himself.

"I'm serious, George! I'm glad you told me! Or- _us-_ Tubbo what did I say about phones at the table!?"

Tubbo groaned loudly. "But you _KNOW_ Tommy's been sick lately! I'm just texting him!"

"Fine," Eret sighed.

Tubbo smiled widely, returning to texting his best friend.

"Well, it's not that easy anyways, Eret."

"Why?"

He felt his heart sink. _Why do you still have hope? You hurt them, George._

He shook off the thought. "I-it's not like- _just_ being gay! It's..."

"It's?..."

"I-I... _I like Dream and Sapnap,_" he whispered.

Eret blinked and seemed to think a bit, their voice was soft and calm as they finally spoke again. "And?"

"Well that's just not normal! Is it!?" George responded with worry. "You're _supposed_ to like one person! You're not _SUPPOSED_ to be a cheater! You're not supposed to want romantic attention from TWO people!"

"...Who says it's wrong?" Eret asked.

George stammered in response. His brain had shut off at this point and all his insecurities had risen to the front. He couldn't think past hating nearly everything he did.

Maybe later he'd thank Eret for their questioning later. He almost always does, infact. She always helps him think more logically when he's like this and George _does_ appreciate it, but everyone knows George isn't good with showing appreciation.

"E-everyone!"

"George, can I ask you something?" Eret asked.

George looked at him with suspicion. "Sure?..."

"What if..." Eret hummed, thinking a moment, "both Sapnap and Dream liked you back, let's say."

" _Yeah_?..."

"What if they were fine with you dating both of them at the same time?"

"That's fucking impossible."

"George," Eret gave him a kind chuckle, "there's a word for that."

He froze.

Eret had to be lying, right? No way. No way. No. _Way._

"Yeah right."

"George, do you want to date both of them at the same time? Answer truthfully."

He paused, biting his lip and thinking.

He did. Maybe a _little_ bit. But still! That's not normal! Nobody would accept that! And he hurt Sapnap and Dream today, he can't just expect them to be fine with him!

"Maybe?..."

"George, do you think you're polyamorous?"

"That's the word for liking multiple people with like... permission, right?" He asked.

She nodded.

"O-oh, oh..."

\---

George yawned, the foggy memories of last night's dinner swimming through his head.

Normally he'd be utterly ecstatic for it to be a Saturday. But this time it means he didn't really have an escape from worrying about everything possible.

Normally he had Dream and Sapnap to distract him, but George was far too guilty to ask to hang out.

But... old habits die hard.

He reached for his phone and opened discord, immediately turning his status to invisible so he could just linger on the new messages and messages he missed.

He immediately felt guilt as he saw the groupchat he had with Dream and Sapnap filled with messages he had missed.

Dream: hey george????

Sapnap: george are you okay?????? i'm sorry if i upset you again,,,

Dream: yeah!!!! i'm sorry if i did something too!!!!

Sapnap: george please don't ignore us, we're sorry,,,,,,

Dream: george??????????

Sapnap: george c'mon this isn't a funny joke

Dream: george??????? george we're sorry

Sapnap: gogy :(

Dream: please just respond with something

Sapnap: i gotta go ,,, but i'm here if you need me, alright george?,,,,,

Dream: me too,,, ily bro!!!!

Sapnap: ^^^

Oh _shit._

And George thought he felt guilt when they got hurt yesterday. Jesus, he'd felt _nothing_ like this before.

GeorgeNotFound: hey guys i'm sorry for not responding yesterday! something came up!

Sapnap: george!!!!

Dream: jesus, dude you scared us!

GeorgeNotFound: sorry about that,,,,

Dream: no don't worry about it! i'm glad you're okay!

Sapnap: yeah, dude!

GeorgeNotFound: aww, thank you guys :) fuckin Simps

Sapnap: WTH.

Dream: i take everything back i can't believe this

GeorgeNotFound: lol

He took a breath before laying his head down back onto his pillow.

 _Not now. Maybe later..._ he thought to himself.


	3. Cuddle Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay little oneshot to have happiness to the Tenth Degree bc I cannot help myself

"So," Sapnap smiled, "what happened _this_ time?!"

George blushed and lightly shoved the man sitting across from him, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up and I'll _tell_ you, idiot!"

"These words are _hurtful_ and _painful_ , I will be contacting my therapist," Sapnap joked.

The two laughed a bit before George finally calmed down, grasping onto his thoughts, he grounded himself.

"Okay, okay, so, _basically,_ me and Dream world-hopped yesterday, you know that, yeah?" George asked the other.

"Well _yeah_ , you're lucky I was hanging out with Karl and Quackity or I would've felt abandoned!" Sapnap said half jokingly.

"Whatever, Drama Queen," George responded, "anyways! I got hurt really early on, yeah? And like, the thing with this world is that we _could_ respawn, but we _physically_ couldn't regenerate health!"

"WAIT WHAT- BRO THAT'S... I DON'T EVEN **_KNOW_** WHAT IT IS, THAT'S INSANE!" Sapnap shouted.

" _SHUSHSHUSHSHUSHSHUSHSHUSHSHUSHSHUSH_!!!!!" George shoved a finger infront of Sapnap's mouth, "you're a _HUGE_ blabbermouth, Sapnap _jeez_!"

Sapnap planted a light kiss on George's finger and the other one pulled it away, giving him a fond, ' _you're annoying but I love you_ ', face.

"Anyways! Suprisingly we didn't die _ONCE_! And it's _totally_ because of me-"

"-It was because of Dream, wasn't it?"

" _Yeah..._ Either way, like, he protected me the _WHOLE_ time, and normally I'd be ticked off that he wouldn't let me help, but he was super nice about it!"

"You're gay," Sapnap rolled his eyes, "if that was _me_ you'd deliberately try and die to piss me off!"

"That's- I can't even deny that, can I?"

"No, because I'm right," Sapnap smiled. "Either way thats fucking epic, dude! I'm glad you guys had fun!"

"You're extremely jealous of me and everything I stand for!" George teased.

"Oh, shut the _honk_ up!" Sapnap retorted. "Let's not forget who burnt down a forest last week!"

"That's nothing to brag about unless you're an arso-"

George paused halfway through his sentence as Sapnap stared him right in the eyes.

" _-I forgot that you're an arsonist_."

"I'm so fucking tired of you."

"I'm **_SORRY_** , dude I'm just, like," George let out an unintelligible scream, "y'know?"

"You're going absolutely _feral,_ Gogy."

" _Absolutely._ _Feral,_ " George repeated, putting on a exaggerated serious tone.

"When _is_ Dream getting home anyways?" Sapnap asked to nobody in particular.

"I think he's helping Tubbo make another bee farm? Apparently the last one _also_ got destroyed?"

"Who destroyed it?"

"In the defense of all of us, actually nobody intentionally destroyed it this time! Someone spawned a wither to fight and it unfortunately got out of control and came into a place with alot of builds last week," George explained.

"And _I_ wasn't there?!" Sapnap said, hurt at the concept.

"Well Punz was able to get it under control after that! So atleast your brother handled it!"

"I'm better than Punz."

"Whatever you say!" George shrugged.

"I'm saying the _truth_!" Sapnap shouted.

George laughed before he impulsively slammed his head into Sapnap's head, making the other shout.

" ** _WHAT THE HONK_**!?"

"I dunno."

"Bro that's wild, you're wild, I hate you, I'm telling Dream," Sapnap said.

"Tattletale."

"Only when it benefits _me_!~"

" _Waaaaaahhhhhh!!!! I'm Sapnap! I cwry two Dweam whwenewvewr I'wm uwpset!_ " George mocked the other.

"What the **_fuck_**?" Sapnap squinted at George.

"Hahaha, I'm _sowwy_!" George hugged Sapnap and lightly kissed his forehead.

"This is homosexual, George!" Sapnap gasped.

"Mhmmmm!~"

"Oh my God! I am swooning! I am falling! Gogy has planted a kiss upon me! I think I'm crying! I'm sobbing! I'm dying! Only another Gogy kiss can save me!" Sapnap said dramatically.

George held back a laugh before giving him another kiss.

"LET'S GOOOOOO!"

"You're so stupid," George giggled.

"Yea!~"

"I'M _BAAAACK_!!!~" Dream called as he walked into the room.

The man pulled off his mask and hung it on a nail in the wall by the doorway before turning to George and Sapnap.

"What the _HECK_ I missed _CUDDLE TIME_!?" Dream whined.

"SUCKS TO SUCK, DRE!" Sapnap hugged onto George tightly.

"Mr. Sappitus Nappitus and Mr. Gogy may I pretty _pleaseeeee_ join the cuddle time?~" Dream asked.

"No, society has progressed past the need of Dream," George responded.

"What the _heeeeeckkkkkk_!?!?!?!?!" Dream whined.

"It is how it is, Dream!" Sapnap said.

Dream huffed before he got an idea. He set down his axe and pulled off his netherite armor before he readied himself.

He took a running leap and threw himself ontop of George and Sapnap, grabbing onto both of them and letting out a loud laugh.

"Dreaaamm!!!" Sapnap whined.

"Nope! Society cannot exist without Dream!" He responded.

"I mean..." George said quietly, "Dream is very comfortable!"

"He is..." Sapnap responded.

"Perhaps Dream can be forgiven and let back into society on the premises of _warm_ and _soft_!"

"Maybe..." Sapnap whispered.

"Pleaaaaseee?~"

"Dream has been forgiven! As by King George's decree!" George smiled.

Sapnap and George leaned up and lightly kissed Dream on both sides of his face. Dream giggled happily before giving each a kiss aswell.

Man, they loved cuddle time.


End file.
